The Cloudy Road Ahead
by emz-and-vix
Summary: Bella was changed all those years ago, but by what? She was later found by Charlie Swan who took her into his home in Seattle. Bella got a job as a model but her"27" birthday complicated her job. Stuck looking 17 Bella needs a new life What should she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is just Emily (or Emz, as you may best know me!) Basically, I got bored and started writing this. Vix and I are in our summer holiday now, but we are on different vacations, so we can't write anything together!**

**So without further ado… here is...**

The Cloudy Road Ahead

Chapter 1

Conferences were one of the biggest parts of my life. It took over the day (thank God!) and certified my future.

Today was no different. I was going to London, one of the main meeting points my agency liked to meet at as it was situated in the country that had a language most of the world could speak. English.

The plane fight was easy, quick and enjoyable.

My IPhone was allowed on throughout the whole flight, which allowed me to play on the applications that Charlie had installed for me the other day.

It took me a while to get used to the gadgets that humanshad. It took me a while to get used to everything human…

I was… changed sometime in the 1910"s…

(Into the Past…)

I was ill.

I was very ill.

I was… dying, in some hospital.

No one survived. My parents were… gone.

The hospital was empty, the staff all running for their lives.

Running from the illness that had killed so many and had never been cured.

So I was left there. Left to die, in peace, I guess. This was my deathbed.

It was where I was supposed to die but where I was given a chance to live - Something came over to my bed one night. It was not in the room a second ago. It was quick and bright, very bright, too bright.

The light consumed me and… nothing.

(Back into the future…)

That was a long time ago and all that I can ever remember.

I should probably give you my name. The name is Bella. Bella Swan.

I am older than anyone in the world and never aging. I am forever Immortal, which can be seen as a good thing, I can never die. But when you have no one, it is draining.

Something gave me life that day in the 1910"s. Something that changed me into what I am today. Something made me live a life I don't want…

So yeah, I'm Bella and I look like a teen with a difference, if you can put it that way.

Like I said before, something changed me, so now, I could be described as pretty, extremely pretty.

The agency I was speaking about before was a modeling agency. One of the best. It could be described as the Prada of modeling agencies, and frankly, I don't want it.

Before I was discovered by this agency, I was hiding. Hiding from the lust for blood. Human blood.

For years I had been without human blood. I hate the fact of just killing an innocent person. So I went to one of the most remote parts on Earth.

I lived in the tropical rainforest. It's a nice place really. I survived on the animals that lived there. The monkeys had blood close to humans so I tried not eating them. They were my test and they taught me well for when _they_ came.

As you may know, the logging in the tropical rainforest is getting bad. They cut through so many trees and they finally reached my home.

It was hard for me not to drain them. I hadn't been around humans in decades. So, I had to escape. The humans were at risk. I left home and ran through the countries surrounding the forest.

No one could really notice me when I was running. I was too fast.

I swam to different continents until I was hungry. The place I stopped was Seatle.

Deer was in plenty there so I stocked up on all I could. That was when human eye saw me. I could probably call him Dad. His name is Charlie Swan.

He saw me feasting on a small deer when he was just walking around in the woods. At first he thought I was from a nude colony.

I know it is mad but apparently some people live in those conditions with other people!

He thought that because, well, lets just say, I wasn't decent (but I wasn't from a nude colony!).

Living, hiding in the rainforest with no one around meant that clothes weren't needed and anyway, clothes couldn't be in supply in the trees.

So, Charlie thought that I was from a nude colony and I was wandering around in Seatle so he went up to me trying to find out why I had moved here. And he saw me eating, well draining this deer.

Now, when I am drinking and a human is close, well, lets just say that it is literally impossible for me not to attack him. Somehow, I didn't though. It must be those monkeys!

I told Charlie everything in those small woods. He didn't care that I was naked and that I was a vampire.

Yes, a vampire. You could have probably guessed from me mentioning that human blood is what I have a particular lust for.

I hate what I am. In stories, vampires are the bad guys. But Charlie didn't see that in me (I was drinking up the deer wasn't I after all (not a human)!).

He took me into his home, gave me clothes and looked after me, like he was my family.

After a while, he started searching on the internet for more woods around Seatle for me to feed in, where no humans' normally trespassed.

The deer in the first woods I feasted in were lesser in number than normal (this was annoying because I thought I was being careful with the numbers but anyway…) so I decided to look further.

After another two years with Charlie, I was able to just be around other humans. I could talk to them and stand next to them. Never daring to touch them though. However, at this point Charlie was losing money, dramatically.

His job as a factory worker was failing and shutting down. He was having almost no money to supply himself with food because he was trying to pay his house mortgage. So I stepped in.

Normally I am hanging around in his house watching TV or cleaning the house. And at night, I am hunting or going for a walk outside.

This is where we meet my next "power" of being a vampire. I can't sleep, ever.

But anyway, normally I stay in the house and in the woods but because Charlie needed money I thought, "Arghh, what the heck, let's go get a job!" So now I have a job… as a model. ()

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it swiftly of the armrest on the chair. My agency was phoning, again.

"Hello?" I said into my Iphone, "Why are you calling me AGAIN?"

"Well, we are having some trouble with our flights down to London…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say that our booking didn't go through and well, we are all stuck here in Washington DC."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, we would like you to come back…?"

I was fuming! They want me to come back? No way! I actually wanted to go shopping in London for some shirts for Charlie!

They weren't stopping me!

"I bloody well don't want to go back! I'm already on the plane! I can't just go up to an airhostess and say 'Turn the fucking plane around we have to go back… It's a matter of life and death!!!"

"We understand, but we would recommend that you take another plane back. We will pay for it of course!!!"

"When is the next plane available???"

At this rate I wanted to come home.

"I'm just looking for you, Miss… the next one takes off three hours after your one lands. We are sorry for you having to wait."

"Well, you bloody will be!" I shouted ending the phone call.

Well, three hours gives me loads of time to get the shirts!

I guess the conference was off for now. It was arranged in London so if someone can't come then it normally gets called off.

At least I can get Charlie a good Birthday present (the shirts). It's coming up soon. In about ten days Charlie will turn fifty. And I will turn twenty-seven.

I don't remember when my real birthday was. I just celebrate it on the same day as Charlie does. But this is bad…. very bad.

Because I'm a vampire, I never change the way I look. I'm stuck looking like a seven-teen year old girl. I can barely pass by saying that I was twenty-six. Twenty-seven???

Maybe… no, Charlie needs the money! I can't leave my job!

Charlie still has no job. Since Charlie lost his, more people moved into Seatle and took the jobs that were available.

They had all moved from La Push, because their houses "had been destroyed by big animals". Creepy or what?

Anyway, so I've been supplying the money ever since Charlie lost his job ten years ago. We still have lots of money in the bank because my job pays well.

But what if these "animals" come to Seatle. La push isn't that far away and what if they "break down" our house?

Where would the money come from to buy another one?

I'm just going on about stuff that wouldn't happen. I'll discus it with Charlie later.

But first, I need to get the shirts!

**So yeah… this is a crappy start, but can you guys review so I know how the idea is? Is it good or is it bad???**

**I will only write chapter two if you guys' review… so REVIEW! **

**Follow the arrow and click the button!**

**Then Review my story!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I **

**I I I **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! The next chapter is finally up! This was a hard chapter to write cause I didn't know what I was gonna do with Bella! Anyway, I sorted it out eventually! Sorry for the wait!**

**This story is coming first in my poll at the moment! If you want to vote for your favorite story by vix and I, then visit our profile! **

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 2**

"What's on the menu today, Bella?"

Charlie had just walked through the door and was taking his big, brown coat off.

"It's still your turn to cook tonight!"

Of course, it was still my turn to cook Charlie's dinner. It's always my turn! Everyday he comes back from interviews, he asks that same question and says those same words 'It's still your turn'.

Honestly, I'm getting worried about him. He never eats even a third of what he used to, and he is still not getting a job after ten years. What does he DO in his interviews?

At least he is spending more time with his friends. He never lost contact with his fellow factory workers. Now they meet up every Friday night at the pub down the road.

"Oh, I ordered a pizza. Is that all right? It's got your favorite toppings on top!" I said flicking a strand of hair out my face.

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

So true.

"Charlie, are you all right? I'm getting worried." I said in an anxious tone.

Charlie pulled off his old shabby boots and sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Bella, do you think I look fat? Be honest, please."

"What? I thought you were about to say you had a disease or something, cancer!"

"Please Bella, answer my question. Am I fat?" Charlie looked down at his flat stomach.

Oh my God. This is odd. Charlie has never been fat. But why does he think he is?

"Charlie, I have no idea what you are talking about. You are defiantly not fat. Do you have… what's it called… anorexia?"

"Child, your too kind."

"Right, we are dropping this subject right now! You are not fat you are actually skinny! Right, moving on." I looked around the room trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Bella, do you think I would be a good Police officer?"

Oh my Friggin God!

"You're going to be an officer! Ahhh!"

I started screaming happily and bouncing around the room.

"Well, is that a yes or a no?"

"You'd be great Charlie!"

He blushed.

Oh, so that's why he wanted to know whether he was fat… he would need to be fit to be a police officer. I can't believe he got a job! Finally!

Charlie let off a deep sigh of relief and grabbed the newspaper I bought for him earlier this morning off the shelf next to him.

There was a knock at the door and I ran, maybe a bit too quickly, to reach the hallway. I swung the door open and greeted the young man holding the pizza.

"That would be five dollars… uhh… please… miss…"

Oh great, not another soppy boy!

"Okay, hold on, let me go find my purse." I said sweetly to him.

Charlie looked up as I stormed off to the study next to the kitchen.

"Another guy, huh?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the red leather purse Charlie had got for me three years ago as a birthday present.

I gave the five dollar note to the man grabbed the pizza and shoved the door in his face.

"Never again am I gonna answer the door to a takeaway boy Charlie. It's your food. Did you see the way he was looking at me!"

"Every time, Bella! Every time the takeaway boy knocks on the door you go running to meet him. You think I can catch up, even after those complaints!"

"Remind me, next time, please?"

"I'm sorry Bella." He said sarcasticly.

Charlie looks back down at his paper. God, I need to calm myself. Why do I get so wound up about guy's giving me funny looks? Oh, I know why. It's because I can never get to know them, never have a friend, or a boyfriend!

Sometimes I wish I were human. Correction, all the time I wish I were human!

*

That night, once Charlie had fallen asleep I head out to a forest surrounding La Push. It was a hunting night for me tonight and I was trying to sniff out some deer or mountain Lion.

However, I came across the scent of, I don't know what it was. The smell was revolting and it made me stop in my tracks. Maybe it was this animal that everyone was talking about. The animal that destroyed the homes of some La Push residents. Whatever it was, it was smelly and horrid. Maybe I should hunt somewhere else tonight.

*

Next morning Charlie was getting ready for his new job. He had his uniform, a blue suit with badges on and a briefcase in hand.

"Wow Charlie, you really look the part!"

"It's good is it? I think it looks very… scary?" He said looking down at his new clothes.

"Police are supposed to be scary. It's there job! Well, ring me if you find it too scary for your liking. My agents haven't planned anything for me today. I'll like your call!"

"I'll call you at lunch. Okay?"

"Great, see you after work. I'm going shopping today. Want anything inperticuler in the fridge?" I asked opening the fridge door and showing a rather empty fridge.

"Get whatever, but you don't have to get those chicken wings, even though I liked them. I know how you hate preparing them."

"Okay, well good luck!"

And with that Charlie strode out the door closing it behind him. And got into his little red Peugeot. And then he went to his new job. Maybe I could give up my job…

*

Shopping was boring and disgusting! I can't believe people want to eat those orange things called carrots but I got them anyway. I was planning to cook a bolognaise sauce tonight. I am determined to cook meat. After all, the blood in them is practically what I have!

At the till, the cashier would not let me buy the beer I was getting for Charlie. I told her that I was 27 but she wasn't buying it. Then I said that I was a model and had plastic surgery (Which I haven't) and she just said

"I've heard that excuse so many times! Look I know you are a 17 year old kid getting ready for the school term, we've had many this week."

And with that I took out my ID, my car licence and my agents card.

"Look, wanna see some ID? Well here's some ID! And look there is my car license and it's true I am a model cause there is my agents card!"

"You're a model at Frudeles? Oh my god, I mean Gosh. I'm so sorry for the mistake. Have them on the house, I mean the supermarket. This won't happen again!"

I smiled at the lady then took my card out the card slot thing and wheeled away the trolley.

Yay! That won't happen again… maybe she will tell everyone what I look like… look up my name and get photos of me so all her co-workers will know I am 26, 27!

What would be really funny would be if I really do change myself into a seventeen year old again. I wouldn't have to be stopped by anyone! And when they have a contest in school about who could buy the most amount of beer, I would win… it would be so funny!

Hey, maybe once I have given up my job, I could go to a school. It would be interesting. However, I hardly know anything! Maybe I should start studying now! YAY! This is exciting. Hyper moment! **(lol Will)**

After I visited the library I went straight to Charlie's study. I had the rest of the day and the whole night to study math, then I was moving onto the sciences!

Charlie came back from work at around eight thirty. He came straight through the door and shouted "WOOHOO!"

"Great day at the office, officer?"

"Amazing! And I had my first assignment!"

"Ewww!!! Was it fun!

"Well, the meeting loads of friends part were. The actual assignment was dull."

"What was the assignment?"

"Remember those La Push animals, well, I had a go at tracking them. Couldn't find anything though."

"Oh really, I was hunting in La Push last night and I could smell them. Smelt horrible. What sort of animal were they supposed to look like?"

"A big wolf is what people have been saying. Bella this is fascinating. Where in La Push were you?

"In the woods by the beach."

"Yeah, I was looking in the wrong place! So, what did you get from the supermarket?"

"Lots of stuff, I tried to get beer but the cashier was like… shit!"

"The cashier said shit?" Charlie looked puzzled.

"No, SHIT! I forgot to prepare your bolognaise! I was gonna make it by hand and use a cook book to accurately calculate the right amounts of stuff!"

I'm so stupid!

"Bolognaise? I love bolognaise! I used to make it as a child. It's all right Bells. I'll do it. It will be fun… and it will make a change!"

"Don't you have any 'Homework' stuff to do?"

"Nope, that's another great thing about being a police officer." Charlie looked at my books I was studying, "Speaking of work, what have you got there? Math?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie, I look seventeen! I don't look twenty-seven!"

"I know, and?"

"Well, I look young enough to go to school, don't I!"

"You're going to go to school and leave your job? Why?"

"Well I'm not, until you say I can go to school that is."

"But why?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

"Well, I would like to learn some stuff and, like I've already told you, a twenty-seven year old model stuck looking seventeen doesn't look natural!"

Charlie took out a beer I'd bought today.

"Well, Bells, you've gotta think about this, I mean, well… you can't go out in the sunlight so some days you've gotta skip school and, well, you've never gone to school in your life. Do you even know what 1 + 1 is?"

"2 and that's easy!"

"Oh really?"

"Try me!"

"2 x 2?"

"4. Come on! Harder questions!"

"164 x 3?"

"492"

Charlie looks confused, he then takes out his phone and presses some buttons. He suddenly looks surprised.

"You're right, how did you know that? No actually scratch that, how long have you been doing math?"

"Since 4:00pm, when I came back from the shops."

"Woah! You're fast!"

"I can read quickly, and write, and learn! I'm on my twenty-fourth math book now!"

I pointed to a column of Math books that I had already read from.

"Just one more after this, I didn't know math was this easy! I'm already up to the standard needed in High school! Maybe further!"

"I guess you are all ready then. But what are you going to do about the sunlight hazard?"

I thought for a moment, what was I gonna do about that?

Ding! A light bulb turned on beside my head…

"Well Forks is the most rainiest place in Washington DC, and it's really close to Seattle!"

"It's where my job is too…"

"Yeah, so you can always keep an eye on me! Please can I go? You've got a job now!" He thought about this for a long time. The pause was killing me, which is impossible for a vampire.

I pouted and he looked at me, trying to look away.

"I guess you can go, but we need to get ID and you need to quit your job. Getting into the school will be no problem."

**So there you go! This chapter I have to admit was a bit boring, but it is just a filler. The next chapter I promise to be good!**

**Give me a week to write it though!**

**Enter my poll and Review this chapter!**

**Also, if any of you guys have any ideas for this story tell me cause at the moment I am just writing whatever is in my mind!**

**X**

**Follow the arrow and click the button!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I**

**CLICK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfic readers!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**Basically, I wrote it about a week ago… but when I was going to post it… my Wi-Fi went really weird and I couldn't post it! Then, I fixed it but I went to a friend's house in the country where there was no Wi-Fi what so ever!**

**So I'm sorry it was posted much later than it should of!**

**I've forgotten to write a disclaimer for the previous chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters in them. Happy?**

**Okay, onto the story you guys have all been waiting for…**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

Chapter 3!

Rain dripped down the window screen of my car. I watched a single drop glide down the glass and fall off onto the car bonnet.

There was a cloudy road ahead of me; the clouds were hanging very low in the sky.

I drove through misty Seattle until I came to a small overgrown sign saying "The Town of Forks, 10 mile perimeter."

Somewhere in Forks' perimeter was a school… I've just got to find it!

*

"Good morning class. Today we will start to learn some Latin words which we will then find out what English words came from them… But first I must introduce you to a new student in the school who will attend this English class with you…" Miss droughthead said in a high pitched voice. She turned to me, I was standing by the door, and she signaled me to stand next to her.

I walked slowly to her, quivering… God, I didn't know that teachers were so scary!

"Class, this is Isabella…" Clearly she didn't know my surname, I would have to do this intro.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I saw a head turn towards me. I looked at the boy, and he was beautiful… bronze locks hung loosely of his perfectly shaped head. His eyes were a golden brown. His skin was unusually light. It all seemed very familiar…

"And where did you come from, what school?"

I didn't prepare for all this and I teared my eyes away from the boy to look around the room thinking of a good place far enough away from here. I saw a map of America on the far wall. Someone had drawn a big red circle around Phoenix.

"Isabella?" She said again. Oh Gosh! Did I really take that much time to think of a place?

"Phoenix… I went to the school in Phoenix."

"Oh, our pink women's group is going there this Semester to…"

"Get a tan, Miss!" One of the boys at the back called out. "But I don't think it will work, Miss, cause little Bella here isn't tanned at all!"

How rude of him! He doesn't know anything about me! I'm a vampire for Gods sake!

"That's because I'm half albino, I'm sure the pink women's group will be fine!" LOL! I can't believe I said that! Whoa, I'm sounding so much like a teen aswell!

"No, Mike, they have gone on a science experience. And don't shout out in class, especially when I am still talking! Anyway, Isabella your seat is there," She said pointing at a small desk and chair right at the front.

"Before lunch we will draw a hat to see who will be your buddy. Your buddy will show you where all your classes will be."

I sat down and finally looked at the people around me. I gazed around looking at the basic floor plan of the room.

I saw the popular boys at the back. The girls who seemed to fancy those boys were in the right side of the room. The geeks and me were in the left side and front of the room and the boy was in the middle along with some other people with the same color eyes and skin.

Were they all related or something?

"Right, class! Onto Latin!"

Everyone let out a groan.

I saw everyone grab their bags from under their desks and take out a thick, red in color Latin textbook.

Clearly they had never learnt Latin before. Who would? It is a dead language!

However, me being me, I had prepared for all that!

I learnt it three days ago because I had some extra time. I was just learning some History about the Romans and it kinda got me interested in learning some Latin…

However, me being me… I had forgotten to buy half the books I needed.

"Here, you can share my book for now." I heard the girl next to me say. She was a thin looking girl with green-rimmed glasses and nice clothes. She held out her textbook for me to see the first page. Of course, I could read anything a mile away from me. But being at school meant that I had to be human so I queered at the page everyone was reading.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Isabella is such a nice name by the way." The girl said.

"I prefer being called Bella… but call me what you like!"

"How come you moved from Phoenix? I thought it was nice there."

"And Forks isn't nice?"

Angela gave me that 'you must be joking' look.

So I just said, "It's a long story, it gets complicated after my parents broke up…" I put on a sad face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… ask." She blushed deep red and I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. But human blood doesn't bother me now, much.

I sighed and smiled again.

"I don't mind. I hated her anyway. She was a rubbish mom and I was glad to see her go." It was fun, playing around with my past and that!

"So, what was all that thing about a buddy for me?" I asked, wanting to know (and to change the subject).

"Well, if you're a new student then your form tutor assigns you a buddy for a week. This way you won't feel left out friend-wise and you learn where everything is easier."

"Does everyone go into the hat? Or do you get to choose whether you want to be a buddy?'

"We get to choose. But for some, nobody wants to go into the hat…" she paused and I saw her blink back tears.

"You'll have no problem though!" She turned her head to look somewhere else. I followed her line of sight and saw the boys at the back all staring at me, hypnotized.

She turned back and looked at me.

"So, did you do Latin in your old school?" She asked.

"Yes, well _I _did anyway. We got to choose."

A high-pitched voice came from right next to me.

"We do not tolerate talking during class, Miss Swan. I would give you a detention, but seeing as it is your first day I will not. Where is your translation? Look, you haven't even opened your book yet!"

I opened my book and revealed a perfect translation of the exercise that everyone was still struggling on. Miss Droughthead looked surprised and just walked off gobsmacked.

"How did you do that? I didn't see you write it!" Angela said puzzled.

"When you were talking. When else?"

I didn't want her to go on about it and was about to change the subject when the bell went.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Angela. What lesson have you got next?"

"History, I think…"

"Oh, I've got Biology. Is there any chance you could show me the way? I mean…"

"Sure, the history block is right next to the science department anyway!"

Before we set off, I turned around the room to see if I could get a glimpse of the boy and his family. But they were no where to be found.

*

Oh my God!

I have never been so excited in my life... Well, apart from that time I first tried coffee and ended up drinking twelve cups! Good times!

Anyway, I walked into the biology lab and found everyone already there. I waved goodbye to Angela, who then sprinted off to her history class I had probably made her late for, hung up my coat and I went up to the teachers desk at the front to give him my form saying who I was and stuff.

Then, guess what!

He told me to go and sit in the spare seat NEXT to the cute boy from English class!!!

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I have never felt this much in love!

"Right class, today we will be testing your microscope skills and…" The teacher went on but I didn't hear the rest of what he said.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You're Bella, right? I'll be your lab partner for this semester." My Gosh, he has such a gorgeous voice, like velvet.

And Edward is such a beautiful name. Just like the actual person.

I loved the way he said 'Partner'…

"Hello?"

Oh my Gosh, I forgot to speak! How embarrassing!

"I'm Bella, you know you have amazing eyes… are they contacts?"

Did I just say that out loud???

Shit!

"Actually Bella… we have the same color eyes, do _you_ wear contacts?" He said, asking the same question.

"Uh, no. It's natural… I was born with them."

"That's interesting…" was all he muttered.

I wanted to hear more of his voice so I blurted out "How? I mean, why is it interesting?"

"Well, it is just a bit odd because not many people have those color eyes…"

"But you and your family have them, anyway, we are just arguing about an eye color!" I said trying to change the conversation now. It was getting too risky.

"Yeah, sorry…" He said.

"Wait a second… how come you know my name?" I asked now confused that he knew I preferred being called Bella.

I thought I only told Angela that didn't I?

"Oh, uh well… Bella really suits you."

I got it. I know why he know my name and has those eyes. And why his skin is so pale and how he got to Biology class so quickly.

He was a vampire like me.

Why did it never occur to me before?

But how do I say that I am?

"How old are you? I mean, your seventeen… but when is your birthday?"

"21st of March, why?" He shrugged

"Well, you see…" What could I say??? Think Bella! THINK! In the end I whispered in the quieted voice I could. If he could hear me, then he was defiantly a vampire.

So I said, "You look like you're related to me."

Hi head shot up and he looked into my eyes. I knew he had heard.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what?"

"What am I?" He looked deeper into my eyes. He knew I knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it, from me.

I actually felt scared but I managed to quiver out, "A v-vampire."

"Meet me at lunch with the rest of my family. We need to talk."

Then, the bell went.

**Dun dun Duhhnnnn!!!**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter out last week!**

**Hoped you like the story so far!!!**

**If **_**you**_** have any ideas for this story=**

**PM me or Review!**

**Or just generally review cause I want to know how you guys find the story… **

**Is it good?**

**OR **

**Is it bad?**

**Follow the arrow to review!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people of fanfiction! Hope you like this one, it is shorter than the other chapters… I think…but anyway. Read & review!**

**The Cloudy road Ahead**

**Chapter 4!**

Previously…

"Meet me at lunch with the rest of my family. We've got to talk…

The bell finally went in the last lesson before lunch. It seemed like I had waited hours for it. I was so excited about meeting Edward and his whole family. I still can't believe that I am not the only vampire.

I grabbed the borrowed books off my desk and headed to the classroom door to grab my coat.

I knew where the cafeteria was. I had passed it when walking to some of my lessons. So I found it quickly.

It was a big grey building with only one floor. Windows plastered the walls and made the room very bright. Long rectangle shaped tables were scattered around the place and long queues were forming by the food.

Of course, I wouldn't need to join all the people there. I don't eat dirt.

I scanned around the huge room looking for Edward and spotted him and his family sitting down in the far corner of the room each grasping a soda.

I casually walked over to them and grabbed the spare seat next to the small pixie like girl. She smiled at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I'm Edwards sister." Then she whispered, "I can't believe another vampire is in Forks! It's so exciting! I'm sure we will be great friends!"

I smiled and said, "Well, I can't believe there is even another vampire on this planet let alone a whole family!"

She laughed and turned to look at Edward. But she didn't say anything to him. Alice's face was blank. Edward looked worried but he nodded and smiled a crooked smile again. I was confused.

The blonde boy next to Alice spoke next, "You're confused. Edward can mind read. It is his 'power'. Alice is telling something to him in her mind. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Hi, I'm Jasper. I'm Ali's mate."

I gasped. Does that mean that he read my mind all those other times?

Fuck.

"I was just telling Edward about a new shopping place I'm thinking of taking you Bella." Alice said.

I turned to Jasper and whispered very quietly so no one else could hear but Jasper "Is shopping with Alice bad?"

He just replied, "It depends whether you like SERIOUS shopping and makeovers!"

I vigorously shook my head and made a sick looking face.

You might be thinking that because I was a model then I would love shopping. But I don't. I hate it. I only like getting clothes for other people.

"How did you know I was confused?" I asked Jasper

"Oh, Jasper can feel emotions that's his 'power'." Alice said staring lovingly into her mates golden eyes.

"Oh and so I assume everyone has powers except for me?" I asked angrily. Was I the odd one out?

"No, no, no. That's just Edward, Alice and Jasper. They are just weird!" said the huge vampire on Edwards right.

The Blonde girl next to him smirked and Jasper punched the big guy from across the table.

"Ow!" The big guy said. "That hurt!"

"Oh Emmett! Your such a big baby!" said the blonde next to him.

The big guy I discovered was called Emmett put on his puppy dog eyes and said to the blonde girl, "but baby, that is because they are bullying me!"

Edward, Alice and Jasper laughed but the blonde girl put her face in her hands and said, "Remind me why I am Emmett's mate?"

And with that Emmett pulled the blonde girl out of her seat and gave her a big wet kiss on the lips before muttering, "Love you Rosie!"

She smiled and sat on Emmett's lap instead of her seat.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to me, "Anyway Bella, welcome to Forks. Where about's do you live?"

"Your asking me where I live, shouldn't you be asking me what I eat?" I asked.

"We know what you eat, we can tell from your eyes." Alice murmured.

"You can tell from my eyes, huh? Is that your power then?" I said remembering that Emmett had mentioned that Alice had a power.

"No." She whispered. "If you don't eat, well, drink humans then your eyes turn golden."

"But if you do drink human?"

"Then you would have red eyes, like an albino!" Edward said remembering what I had said earlier in English class.

I smiled at him but turned to Alice, "So what is this 'power' of yours?"

"Never you mind", she said, "You will find out sooner or later. But first, where did you get that top? Rosalie and I have been dying to find out!"

*

The final two lessons of the day had past, they had flown by. This was mainly because Edward was in both of them.

Secretly, I think I have a crush on him. It might even be more than a crush. I don't know. This is something I've never felt before, ever!

The last two lessons consisted of one minute of doing the exercises set and then talking to Edward about random stuff like, 'What's his favorite music album' and random stuff like that.

He actually answered, Debussy. Which is surprising because my favorite song is Claire de Lune by Debussy.

We actually share a lot in common.

His favorite book happens to also be Wuthering Heights!

I told him about Charlie and how he found me those ten years ago. I also told him about my job as a model.

He had also invited me to his house that evening so that I could gel with his sisters and meet his parents. So I called Charlie right after school to tell him that I was going to a friend's house. Charlie was fine with it, maybe a little bit worried that I might eat the person after though!

After phoning Charlie Edward and I met the rest of his family in the school car park. I took my car keys out of my pocket but Edward said, "We won't be driving to my house Bella. We are going to be running there tonight. You ca leave your car here, I can pick you up tomorrow."

Running. Yes! I'm actually pretty good at that, very fast. I might be faster than them.

I put my keys back in my pocket but I must have had the wrong grip on my books in my other hand as they tumbled to the ground. I may be a vampire, but I'm just as clumsy as a human.

Edward scooped down quickly and put the books in his backpack. Gosh, he is so sweet!

"Thanks." I said, "Where exactly is your house?"

"In the middle of nowhere. In the forest." Jasper said from behind me.

_If it was in a forest then how come I hadn't spotted it before? Edward? _

I tried talking to Edward in my mind, but he didn't respond. That's odd.

We walked down the car park and turned right walking along a street which had a forest running along side it.

Emmett then said, "You've gotta watch out for Edward. He is much faster than any of us."

Then everyone went into the hedge of bushes, into the forest of trees. They all started running, quite slowly actually. They were running half as fast as my top speed. But maybe I was different.

So we ran, side by side until the sound of the cars on the road behind us faded away. Then Edward started running away from the pack. Everyone turned to me to see if I could run any faster, and I did.

I matched Edwards pace as I raced him deeper into the woods. The rest of his family was long gone now. Far away still running at that slow pace.

Edward stopped and sat on a fallen tree trunk panting. I sat next to him.

I asked him "Why didn't you reply to my mind."

Edward said, "I couldn't read it. Something is stopping me from reading your mind, Bella, but I can still read every mind in the world."

I blurted out, "Is something wrong with me?"

Edward face went sour and he said, "You think that because someone can read minds than they are okay? I've been trying to read your mind , Bella, but nothing! There must be something wrong with me!"

He looked down at his feet, sadly.

I hated people being unhappy so I changed the subject.

"So, you think you can go any faster?"

He smiled and took my hand, pulling me up. He then started running, still holding my hand. We were going faster than before. But this speed was the limit for him and I. We ran side by side for the remaining journey, hands still locked together, the wind whistling past our ears.

*

Edwards's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were amazing. They too were vampires and just as beautiful. Their house was beautiful too. It was painted with lots of soft bright colors and all the rooms were very open.

Edward gave me a tour of all the rooms before the others arrived. Downstairs, there was an unused kitchen and dining room, and a massive living room.

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms and a study.

First we went into Edwards's room. His room was very open. Two of the walls were just glass and you could see the sun disappearing behind some tall trees.

The carpet was gold with just a black sofa on top of it. It looked… classy.

The other two walls were covered in shelves carrying CD's. I nosily walked over to the CD player to see what he was last listening to.

Debussy was in the machine.

Edward placed his backpack on the sofa then we left his room to explore the rest of upstairs.

We walked down the corridor and entered the bedrooms first.

Alice and Jaspers room was basically a walk in wardrobe styled like a shop with some sofas and a bar for Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was painted red roses and in the middle of the room was a big bed, that's odd because vampires don't sleep…

Carlisle and Esme's room was filled with flowers and ornaments. Magazines were spread across the floor. All were decorating mags.

Next to their room was Carlisle's study, which was brightly lit with a desk by a big window. A huge shelf was running along the walls. Loads of photos were placed on it. Some photos didn't even have color in them.

"These are the pictures of Carlisle's life so far." Edward said Walking around the room looking at them.

"He took pictures of all the major events, for instance, this is Esme on the third day of the change."

Three days?" I asked.

"The three day change from human to vampire. Don't you remember the pain that lasted for those three days?"

"I don't remember anything Edward. All I can remember is light."

"Who bit you Bella? Who changed you?"

"I don't know…" I muttered

"When were you changed Bella? How long have you been in this form?" He asked worried.

"I was changed sometime in the 1910's. I can't exactly remember when."

"Where did you find yourself, after everything?" Edward spoke much faster now.

"In a hospital, why?"

Edward picked up a photo. In the photo was a girl lying in a hospital bed. Teeth marks were clearly imprinted in the skin of her neck. Blood poured onto the bed but she was still asleep. Edward and I stared closer at the picture. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. But the face looked similar. Was it Esme, in this photo?

Then Edward said, "This is you."

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffy!!!**

**Are you liking it so far???**

**PM me or leave a review!**

**Click to review!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I**

**CLICK**


	5. Chapter 5

**H****ey peeps.**

**So yeah, here is the big chapter explaining everything!**

**Sorry to leave you on the cliffy last time!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ****LordXeenTheGreat**** and to Its-all-cool-beans. They have both reviewed all the chapters of this story!**

**LordXeenTheGreat hasn't written any stories but has got an impressive 152 favorite stories so her profile is definitely worth checking out.**

**Its-all-cool-beans has a manga collection on the website Deviant art. The link for this is **.com/**. Also, she has a story called Lazy Days. If you are also into Naruto that is definitely worth checking out too!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**x**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 5**

Previously…

"Where did you find yourself, after everything?" Edward spoke much faster now.

"In a hospital, why?"

Edward picked up a photo. In the photo was a girl lying in a hospital bed. Teeth marks were clearly imprinted in the skin of her neck. Blood poured onto the bed but she was still asleep. Edward and I stared closer at the picture. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. But the face looked similar. Was it Esme, in this photo or Alice?

Then Edward said, "This is you."

"I don't understand." I said puzzled. "How can this be me?"

Edward let out a long sigh; clearly this was a long story.

"In 1918 I was dying from Spanish influenza, Carlisle was a doctor at that time, but a vampire doctor. So, Carlisle bit me, which changed me into a newborn vampire."

I nodded.

Edward looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"So?" I asked, "How come Carlisle has a photo of me?"

"Well, when he changed me… he thought I would be lonely so he changed you. Only, it didn't work…" Edward said still looking down.

"So you were supposed to be my mate?"

Edward looked up. If vampires could blush, I'm sure Edward would be bright red. He nodded slowly.

"But the bite didn't work, you didn't scream, you didn't even move. Carlisle said that it was like there was some shields around you, not letting the venom slip into your body. Then Carlisle had to leave…"

"But how come I'm a vampire now?" I asked.

"I don't know. My guesses are that the supposed shield gave out, it wasn't strong enough."

Edward put the photo back on the shelf and walked towards the door of the study, I followed him.

The others had arrived. We went downstairs to greet them even though they had been with us five minutes ago.

My head was like mush, all confused and just plain weird.

A major part of my vampire life had just been uncovered. What was I to think?

*

The whole family had planned to go hunting tonight and they asked me to join them. I accepted the invitation openly, hunting was probably the only thing to stop me from thinking about the news that I was Edwards planned mate.

The part with the shield is very strange. What was that all about?

Oh. I can't top thinking about it. Soon Jasper will feel my emotion!

**EPOV **

Something's up with Bella, Jasper seems to be going crazy. He's sending me all these thoughts of Bella's emotion. This was going down badly.

Bella seems to be worried about everything, about Charlie mainly.

And the thought that she was my supposed mate is making her feel… strange.

Does she not like me?

We were in the forest, the whole family and Bella. Everyone was sniffing for the food we would dine on tonight.

I decided to talk to her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked soothingly.

She looked up at me, free of emotions, "Of course I am, why?"

Jasper looked at me and thought, "_yeah right!_"

I gave him a warning look, warning him to stay out of this. He looked away, back at Alice sniffing at a tree.

I turned back to Bella, "Seriously, something is wrong? Is it me?" I whispered, hoping no one could hear me but Bella.

She looked at me for a while, not moving, just staring.

"It just hasn't sunk in yet, Edward. How can you expect me to react to all this? You've just told me that I was supposed to be a Cullen. Live a normal vampire life and have vampires all around me. But no, something stopped that which left me all alone in the bloody rainforest! How do you think I feel?" She almost shouted.

I heard Alice giggle. She knew what was going on, apart from the others, she saw this happen.

"Well, Bella… you have had a blank face but Jasper can feel any emotion a mile away."

Her face sunk.

I smiled my crooked smile. Laughing on the inside.

"Look, I know it is difficult. It was hard for me when I found out."

She narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"What do you mean 'When I found out'. You only just found out earlier!"

I scanned through the thoughts in my mind to see if the others had been listening but only Alice was paying attention to our little chat.

_It's all right. You can tell her. _Floated into Alice's mind.

_Now! Before I do!_ Her mind screamed. I knew what this meant. Future would change if I didn't tell Bella now about how I knew about her connection.

Bella stared hard at me.

"Well, Bella, You see…"

"My power is the future so I told Edward about you being his 'to be' mate when I saw a flashback of your past. I even saw you arrive at school three days before you arrived!" Alice cut in.

Alice looked at me, "What? You were being slow!"

Bella's eyes widened, realizing.

"But, you asked all those questions!"

"I was just making sure!" I said playfully.

"So, I can smell some grizzly bears about two point… nine miles away. Anyone up for a bear hunt?" Alice spoke louder so that everyone could hear.

Emmett rubbed his tummy and said, "Yes please… NOW!"

We all rolled our eyes.

"I'm STARVING!" He screamed like a whining baby.

*

**BPOV**

I think I have worked out why there is a shortage of deer, mountain lion and bears in the area. Emmett eats A LOT! Everyone has just about finished eating about a mountain lion and a deer ago, but Emmett has to eat four of everything!

The whole mate thing and power thing I have to just accept. What could I do about it now?

I guess I am happier, now that I've kind of found proper friends.

We were walking back to the Cullen's house, instead of running. Well, we would be running if Emmett hadn't made himself so full.

Rosalie was comforting Emmett sore tummy and talking to him in soothing tones. Edward and Alice were telling human jokes making them both laugh a lot. Jasper was with them but he couldn't help himself laugh too because of the emotions Edward and Alice let out. Carlisle was inspecting Emmett's belly with a tape measurer. He kept frowning which was making Rosalie very worried.

Which left me talking to Esme.

"I love your house Mrs. Cullen. It's beautiful." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, honey. Please call me Esme. But… my house can't be the only one you are in love with can it?" She says purposefully looking over at Edward.

"I'm not in love with… is it that obvious?" I asked very worried.

"No…" She shook her head, "but you remind me of someone who fell in love too."

"Well, who's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Me!" She said.

We walked silently from ten on, but I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, wouldn't have Edward heard that, in your thoughts?" I asked.

"Oh, I think its fine, honey. I've had a 'Busted' song in my head all week. He hates that old band. He's been avoiding my mind the whole time. I'm sure it's fine."

Phew.

"But Bella, I know my son. I think he is in love with you, too!" She giggled in a gossiping tone.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "He hasn't shown me any sign…" I said.

"But that's Edward, he keeps everything to himself. He can even stop Jasper from feeling his emotions if he wants to. But _I_ always see through him!"

I looked back at Edward, smiling.

Maybe this could work…

**So that is chapter 5!!!**

**If you want a chapter dedicated to you then review all the chapters written so far!**

**Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Follow the arrow and you will reach…**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I **

**I I I **

**Infinity!**

**(Thank you shining silver sparks for those reviews, that was for you!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**Chapter six, woooooooh!**

**Some of you guys have emailed me asking how come I haven't updated in ages… Well basically, I'm in uni at the mo doing this Dance study thingy, which is taking up all my spare time! I have to practice like all the time and it's annoying cause I can't write, but I will get this important grade so… for now I will be updating my story when I have time!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cullensroc and Georgieblackforever5 because they reviewed most of the chapters so far!**

**Cullensroc has a story called ****wizards vs vampires!**

**It is totally cool story which you all should defiantly check out cause it is a harry potter and twilight CROSS story! "Hmmm, interesting!" You may be thinking to yourself! Please go check it out cause it is one of my favorite stories at the mo! **

**She also has a new story posted on her profile… it looks interesting… I might just go and read it now!**

**And georgieblackforever5 doesn't have any stories yet but she has one favorite story on her profile and that happens to my story! So THAT's pretty cool!**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 6**

Previously…

"But Bella, I know my son. I think he is in love with you, too!" She giggled in a gossiping tone.

I looked back at Edward, smiling.

Maybe this could work…

The sun rose from the sky, the sign of a new day. Edward had dropped me off at Charlie's house at a reasonable time last night giving me enough time to explain to him about the Cullen family before he went to bed.

At first, Charlie was shocked. He had always thought I was the only one I was… special. Then he grew concerned. I had told him that they were vegetarians (they didn't drink humans), but the fact that I wasn't the only one, left him thinking about other vampires that _could_ eat humans.

He was especially worried about the case in La Push at the moment. He couldn't report to the people that bloodsucking vampires had been roaming around. But then I just told him that it was unlikely because otherwise I would have smelt the vampire smell, not the mongrel-like one.

At the end of the evening, Charlie had concluded that the wolf-like species found in La Push were just angry, overgrown wolves. What else could they be?

The rest of my morning was spent doing homework, buying schoolbooks on the Internet and doing an online food shop for Charlie.

My ears were pricked for Edwards's car. He had promised me yesterday to pick me up today because my car was left in the school car park. And sure enough, ten minutes after Charlie had left the house, I heard the sound of wheels whizzing across the road and parking in front of the house.

I grabbed my keys and ran to the door, fast like a vampire would. Locking the door, I turned around to see Edward holding open the passenger door for me. What a gentleman!

"Looking good!" Edward said looking at my outfit.

I smiled. I had taken time last night to prepare what I would wear today. I decided on a blue tasseled tube top with mini shorts and a black high waist belt.

I knew it looked good already; it was practically what I wore to the model auditions!

"Thanks!" I simply said back to him, swinging into the car and doing up the seat belt.

Edward closed the door and got in the drivers seat, revving the engine.

"How did Charlie take it?" Edward asked as we got onto he main road to Forks.

I had been looking through his CD collection he had in the car and looked up.

"Not to badly, but he is worried about the case in La Push, you heard of it?"

Edward gulped and nodded. "We were part of it…" He finally said, speeding along the road.

"You what?" I asked ashamed to think that all the hard work Charlie had put in was because of the Cullen's.

"Those pesky wolves. It was their fault. They started it!" He said defensively.

"Tell me everything!" I said concerned.

"Well, years and years ago, we vampires made a pact with the wolves saying that we wouldn't set a foot in La Push If they wouldn't set a paw on our territory. But a few months ago, well they past the line… So we fought back… a few houses were kind of in our way… but no one got hurt!"

I put my hands on my hips looking cross.

"These past two months have been harder for Charlie when he was trying to get a job!" I said.

"But he's got one now." Edward said.

He was right. I rested my head on my fist in defeat. "Enough about this. Lets just get to school." I stated. But we were there already. I looked up at Edward in awe.

"I drive fast." He said plainly.

We were early.

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee or something?" he asked.

"Sure", I said. We vampires may not eat but we can drink soda and coffee!

Edward opened the car door for me and we walked over to the cafeteria talking about Charlie. But then I remembered…

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

He thought about it for a moment, looking deep into my eyes then he finally said, "Giving us some room."

I smiled. He liked me!!!

Edward took my hand in his and we walked into the cafeteria with all the early faces staring at me jealously.

I gripped hold of Edwards's hand tighter feeling like I was being stared down on, which I don't actually like much! Edward reacted to my grip and pulled me into him more.

We grabbed the smallest table by the corner of the cafteria. The lighting was a bit dodgy there but it meant that we would sit here unnoticed.

Edward went off to go buy two coffee which left me on my own thinking about this all.

Edward had described those overgrown wolves as if… as if they were human! Maybe they were like us; one bite and you change into something.

I'd better ask him about that.

Edward walked back over to our table and put two giant cups of coffee in the middle of the table. He looks up, waiting for me to choose either the coffee with milk or with out.

I hovered my hand over the milky cup, warm air escaping out the lid hole and hitting my ice-cold skin. It felt good. Edward grabbed the other cup and took a sip from it, studying me carefully.

"You want to know more about those wolves?" He said simply.

I was shocked and said, "But you said you couldn't read my mind!"

He smiled and said, "But with some people I can read them without having to look at there minds. Your like an open book."

I laughed, I remember Charlie describing me in those exact words.

"Well," I said, "The way you described those wolves… back in the car, was like they understood you. They were like… humans."

He nodded and said, "They are shape shifters. They are humans but then something turns them into giant wolves when they are angry, I don't know what it is. They said it was all to do with an old chief. I don't give a damn what they say. They are just smelly creatures who destroy stuff."

"But aren't they just another mythical creature like us? Shouldn't we be nice to them?" I asked.

"Nice? They don't even know the meaning of nice! They don't trust us. They think we have started drinking humans again. It all started ever since we first started school…"

"What, 5 years ago, when you moved from Alaska?"

"We've been living in Forks for as long as we remember Bella… We first started school 100 years ago."

"Oh." I exclaimed. "And they are still being mean to little Eddie Boy." I said in a hushed tone, trying to make him smile… but he didn't. He looked off behind me.

I turned around and there was Emmett standing not even a meter away.

"Eddie Boy? Nice one Bella!" He said grinning.

I looked back at Edward and he winked at me. He put his fingers in the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot Emmett.

Emmett fell to the floor in pretend pain and was still.

Edward got out of seat, pulling me out of mine and we walked of.

"Emmett's favorite game," he said to me quietly laughing. "He won't move for hours… he thinks he really looks dead. I found it as just a way for him to forget everything."

I smiled… I love Edward Cullen.

**So there you go!**

**That's the sixth chapter done. I know it's really short but it is all the time I have! Please REVIEW! I love them all! And you may be dedicated to the next chapter!!!**

**If any of you have any cool ideas for this story, let me know!**

**Also… I had enough time to edit this chapter… so if there are loads of typos or some naff writing then you will know it's because of the time issue I have the moment!**

**LOVE from**

**Emile **

**3**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
